The Way I See It
by Wasabi-kun
Summary: Just a short little one-shot on a day with Happy and his thoughts on his two best friends. (For all you haters, this is NaLu-ish fluff.) Also, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.


I watched from the rafters of the guild hall as my nakama went through their usual morning routine; Gray stripping, Cana drinking, Mira doing things waitresses do. Then, I heard my father/brother and our best friend talking below me. I turned to look at them as they started with their usual argument.

"Lucy! Lucy, look! I found a job for us! Come on, let's go!"

"Natsu, I'm tired! That mission we went on yesterday wore me out!"

"But Lucy~y! _Please_? Please please please please please? Ple−"

"Say please again and I _will_ kill you." I shuddered. Sometimes, Lucy can be scarier than Erza.

"..."

"I'll be at the train station tomorrow morning," said Lucy as she walked over to her usual spot at the bar. I shook my head. She's such a weirdo, changing her mind about things so quickly.

"Really? Alright Lucy! This is gre−wait... train station? Ugh..." Natsu's face turned green at the mere _thought_ of transportation. I decided that this was a great time to step in. I swooped down and landed on a table in front of Natsu. I looked on to my best friend in pity, and then smirked.

"Natsu, you aren't even on a train and you're sick?"

"Sh-shut...up...Happy..." he said weakly. Honestly, he's so vulnerable against transportation that it's almost pathetic. Ah, well.

Looking past Natsu's limp form, I saw Lucy at the bar. Levy, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna were talking to her; I could tell, from her tomato-red face, that it must be pretty interesting. Ditching Natsu as he was slowly recovering, I flew over to the girls' group and caught a bit of their conversation as I hovered over them.

"−like Natsu?"

"−pink-haired babies!"

"No! You've got it all wrong!"

"Don't deny it−!"

"−not my Gray-sama!"

Their talking suddenly became quieter, so I flew a bit lower so I could hear what they were saying. Suddenly, I was yanked out of the air and onto the bar counter. I looked up dazedly to find six demons looking at me.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" I screamed in terror. Lucy gave me a weird look. "Who said we were going to kill you?"

Oh. "Well, you looked like a demon because your face is red like a tomato!"

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

"Stop it, you two!" Mira said.

Mira smiled at me, but not one of her nice smiles. This one was filled with evil. "No Happy, we were just talking about you, Natsu, and Lucy." She turned that evil smile to Lucy, who turned red and began waving her hands frantically. "No Mira! Don't! Please don't!"

We both ignored her as Mira said, "We just wanted to know how you see Natsu and Lucy's relationship." I sat there, thinking. I must've looked pained, though, because I could hear Cana say, "Pfft, is he constipated or something?" I glared at her but let the comment slide.

After five minutes of deep thinking, I knew what my answer was.

"Natsu and Lucy are really weird. Lucy hasn't been here that long, but she and Natsu act like they've known each other for years. They're like complete opposites, but somehow they work well together. Natsu is always fired up and ready for action, while Lucy is mellower and actually thinks things through."

"Natsu is like a dad _and_ a brother to me. He raised me and taught me almost everything I know. Lucy is like a mom−" "Hey!" "−in that she is always concerned about our safety. Lucy is also the glue that keeps our team together. She's like the perfect balance between Erza, Natsu, Gray, and I; she's the one who stops our fights, even though sometimes she's the one who starts them, and she holds us back from destroying things. She gives us encouragement when we need it most and we're there to pick her up when she feels down."

I snickered as a thought popped into my head. "The way I see it, Natsu and Lucy are like an old couple−" Lucy bristled angrily, "What did you say?" Mira gave her the scary look and she shrunk back, the white-haired girl encouraging me to continue. I smirked and continued, "They're like an old couple because they bicker a lot, but even when they're mad at each other or just don't feel like talking, they understand each other almost perfectly."

The girls around me sighed, "Aww… cute!"

"Also, Lucy is fat like an old lady. And heavy, too."

I remember waking up with a throbbing head and a yelling Lucy.

After Mira gave me an ice pack to put on my head and Lucy had calmed down, though she kept sending me ninja-like glares, Levy asked me, "Do you ever wish that Natsu and Lucy were together?"

What the heck was _that_ supposed to mean? "They're already together, aren't they? I mean, Natsu and I are always breaking into her house and stuff, and they're partners." All of the girls but Lucy, who was trembling with a flushed face, looked at each other with weird grins on their faces. They rounded on Lucy, "So, Lucy. What's this about Natsu breaking into your house all the time?"

Lucy stuttered, "I-it's not what you think!" I frowned; why was she denying that we came to her house? "But Lucy," I asked, "Don't you share the bed with Natsu and me all the time?" At this, she leapt to strangle me as the other girls giggled and grabbed her arms, hugging her tightly on all sides... except Mira; she fainted while mumbling something about the cutest babies in the world.

"Really, Lu-chan? That's so cute!"

"As long as it's not Gray-sama!"

"And here I thought you were still innocent!"

"But I _am_!"

I flew away, snickering as Lucy was smothered by the other girls; served her right for hitting me! I saw Natsu picking a fight with Gray again on the other side of the guild; his motion sickness had worn off and he was ready to brawl. Hovering above the fight, I laughed as I saw Natsu run away from a naked Gray, swinging black boxers around above his head like some odd trophy. Meanwhile, Lucy had just escaped the clutches of Mira and the others, her face still tomato-red.

Suddenly, Natsu tripped over a stool and was sent flying. This alone would've been funny, that is if Lucy wasn't standing with her back turned to him as she walked away from the bar. Natsu crashed into Lucy and they tumbled around until they hit the barrels lined along the back wall, causing flour to explode in all directions and cover the entire backside of the guild hall. As I hovered above, laughing, a huge spurt of flour hit me square in the face and I plunged down in a blind panic. "Mayday, mayday! I can't see!"

I landed in a puff on a pile of flour right next to where my two best friends had disappeared. As the powder settled, I rubbed my eyes and smiled at the two flour-coated people beside me. Natsu was clinging to Lucy protectively, both of their eyes shut tight against the impact from earlier; they opened their eyes and I laughed as they released each other immediately, weird half-grins on both of their powdery faces.

Soon enough, Lucy was glaring angrily at Natsu, who was just smiling awkwardly while slowly inching away. Lucy's voice was dangerously low as she said calmly, "Natsu…" He gave me a quick salute before running away in terror, after which came an infuriated Lucy who cried out, "Natsu! Get back here so I can kick your ass!"

The whole guild laughed as they ran out the doors, flour puffs following them outside. I lay on my back in the flour, spreading my limbs to make a cat snow angel. As I did so, I thought of my best friends and smiled.

The way I see it, they're going to make me an uncle sometime soon.

**It's been a while since I wrote anything, so I just decided to continue a little one-shot that I started writing about a year ago but never finished.**** I really do apologize for not having written anything better, but I just thought it would be nice to have some thoughts come from Happy's point of view.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! (If it's not too much trouble, of course.)**


End file.
